L'erreur est humaine
by Glasgow
Summary: Concours!... Amour, manipulations, malentendus... Avec Holmes et Watson rien n'est jamais simple. Mais sauront ils se retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Holmes/Watson


Voici enfin ma modeste contribution au concours. Bon après avoir lu les fics des autres participantes je me demande ce que je fais ici, mais bon puisque que c'est écrit soit... XD Un grand merci à Nathdawn pour avoir organisé ceci et merci surtout d'avoir réveillé ce fandom qui périclitait. Cela a été l'occasion de belles rencontres et la découvertes de merveilleuses auteurs ;)

Bonne lecture :)

ooOoo

A quel moment exactement suis-je tombé amoureux du grand, de l'insupportable, Sherlock Holmes ? Peut-être dès notre rencontre sans que je ne me m'en rende compte, peut-être au contraire que ce sentiment a grandi de façon si insidieuse que je n'en ai pris conscience qu'au moment où j'étais déjà pris au piège… Les détails n'ont que peu d'importance finalement, seul compte ce qu'il en est vraiment, que j'aime mon colocataire, l'ami de toujours, le comparse fidèle. Et je dois avouer que jamais je ne me serais pensé capable d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Oh je ne parle pas de l'amour en lui-même, après tout j'espérais depuis bien longtemps rencontrer une femme bien et l'aimer assez pour l'épouser, mais bien de l'intensité de ces mêmes sentiments. Bien sûr concernant ce point je n'avais guère alors de point de comparaison, ne m'étant jamais retrouvé dans une situation de ce genre par le passé. Si j'avais bien ressenti une attirance certaine pour un jeune lieutenant sous mes ordres en Afghanistan, nous nous étions contentés d'échanger quelques regards lourds de sens avant qu'il ne soit transféré dans un autre coin du pays. Jamais lui et moi n'avions pu approcher le degré d'intimité que je partagerais ensuite avec Holmes, à le fréquenter assidument chaque jour depuis plusieurs années. De retour au pays il y avait eu quelques femmes, mais là encore rien de bien conséquent. Des dîners romantiques et si la dame s'avérait peu farouche je passais ensuite la nuit avec elle mais systématiquement au matin je me sentais bien peu à ma place. Je n'avais effectivement répondu qu'à un banal besoin physique là où mon cœur aspirait à toute autre chose. Je me rassurais alors en songeant que ce n'était pas la bonne, que tôt ou tard celle-ci serait là, mais je commençais à me lasser de cette quête que je trouvais peu à peu dénuée de saveur. Et à mesure que grandissait mon amitié avec Holmes, mes sorties se faisaient moins fréquentes, mon empressement à me marier reculant significativement désormais que je n'étais plus seul, que j'avais un foyer.

Cette cohabitation avec mon ami, aussi difficile fut-elle bien souvent, était peu à peu devenue tout ce à quoi j'aspirais. Je me sentais chez moi dans le salon encombré, enfumé, et me hâtais chaque soir après ma journée de consultations pour rentrer, retrouver celui qui avait fini par prendre une telle place dans mon existence. Oh évidemment tout n'était pas simple avec lui, il faisait bien souvent de mon quotidien un enfer, martyrisant mon chien, traumatisant ma clientèle, se faisant une joie de m'empêcher de dormir la nuit… Et plus d'une fois je dus me retenir afin de ne pas le frapper, ou pire encore. Mais c'était ainsi, c'était notre vie et je ne l'aurais échangé pour rien au monde. Parce qu'être à ses côtés en vaut la peine et je ne me sens jamais aussi vivant qu'auprès de lui. Il me stimule, fait ressortir le meilleur chez moi et surtout m'épargne de l'ennui, de cette routine que j'exècre tellement.

Comme je l'ai dit, si de tout cela j'en avais bien conscience, les sentiments eux ont évolué de façon plus discrètes jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus que constater combien je lui étais attaché. Le mariage, les enfants, bref une vie normale, n'étaient plus qu'un fantasme lointain pour moi et désormais je n'aspirais plus qu'à finir mes jours ici même, à Baker Street, sans jamais envisager quitter cette personnalité hors norme qui était devenue tout pour moi.

Je réalisai tout cela un après-midi frais de mai. Qu'avait donc de différent ce jour de tous les autres ? Une nouvelle fois, je ne saurais le dire. Il faut croire que c'est simplement à ce moment que mon cœur torturé par un amour impossible avait décidé de se rappeler à moi et que j'ouvrais du même coup enfin les yeux. Si je ne sais comment tout cela avait commencé, je me souviens parfaitement des détails lorsque tout changea pour moi. Cet après-midi donc, Holmes et moi rentrions tout juste d'une visite dans l'appartement de la victime dont nous étions occupés à résoudre le meurtre. Sans un mot mon compagnon était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre, emportant la série de lettres à demi effacées par l'eau que avions trouvée inondant le logis par une fenêtre laissée ouverte depuis la veille alors qu'il avait plu durant la nuit. Je n'avais rien dit quand à la façon dont le détective avait une nouvelle fois subtilisé des preuves peut-être essentielles au nez et à la barbe de la police, qui nous avait rejoints sur place. C'était ses méthodes après tout et le lui reprocher n'était rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps substantielle pour nous deux. M'installant dans notre salon en gardant le plus parfait des silences afin de ne pas le gêner, j'entendais régulièrement ce que je savais être des tubes à essai et autres fioles de verre être manipulés avec empressement. Il avait émis durant le trajet de retour le désir de restaurer au moins en partie ces fameuses missives et si ma curiosité m'avait poussé un instant à le suivre, la sagesse m'avait finalement retenu. Dans ces moments décisifs il travaillait mieux sans m'avoir dans les pattes comme il le disait bien souvent avec la franchise qui le caractérise si bien. Alors tel l'assistant discret et patient que je suis, j'attendais cette fois encore dans les coulisses, sachant parfaitement qu'il m'expliquerait tout au moment qu'il jugerait opportun.

Cigarette entre les lèvres, debout devant un bon feu de cheminée, je pensais à lui et ce fut précisément à cet instant que la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Je l'aimais ! Sinon comment l'aurais-je supporté depuis si longtemps, ne me vexant jamais ni de mes sarcasmes, ni de ses cachotteries à mon égard ? Sinon pourquoi aurai-je considéré que mon existence était à ses côtés ? Je l'aimais et n'en étais pas le moins du monde effrayé. Bien au contraire, je me sentais même étrangement serein. Comme si le fait subitement de ne plus me voiler la face m'avait apaisé, sans que cela ne change pourtant pas grand-chose à ma situation. Parce qu'il était clair que je n'avais nulle intention de faire part de cet émoi au principal intéressé. Tomber amoureux d'un être qui faisait tout en permanence pour maintenir les sentiments à distance, voilà bien ma veine. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas frustré et savais que je pourrais aisément m'accommoder de sa seule amitié sans faille ainsi que de l'ambigüité qui teintait notre quotidien. Il le disait bien souvent quoi que d'un ton léger, à bien des égards, par ma présence constante à ses côtés j'étais plus proche de lui que ne pourrait jamais l'être une épouse. Après tout il se considérait comme marié à son travail or j'étais justement indissociable dudit travail. Une place de choix dont je me savais capable de me contenter.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je finissais ma cigarette quand mon ami me rejoignit dans la pièce. A ses yeux brillants et ses gestes empressés je sus qu'il tenait une piste plus que substantielle. Pourtant il s'immobilisa immédiatement quand son regard tomba sur mon visage.

« Eh bien Watson, quelle mine réjouie. Et voilà que vous rougissez… Vous aurais-je interrompu tandis que vous pensiez à tous les outrages que vous songiez à faire subir à ma personne ? »

Le fait qu'il soit diablement proche de la réalité sans même le savoir et qu'il dise cela avec un ton tellement badin me fit rougir plus violemment.

« Holmes…, tentai-je mollement pour me défendre.

- Allons mon tout bon, vous savez que pour vous je suis prêt à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Dites et j'obtempère. Votre chambre ou la mienne ?

- Holmes, il suffit ! » grognai-je d'un ton si brutal qu'il en effaça le petit sourire de mon compagnon.

Habituellement lorsqu'il me tenait pareils propos à la limite de la décence je m'en offusquais simplement pour la forme, y trouvant dans le fond une certaine marque d'amusement, la preuve s'il y en avait besoin de notre amitié si particulière. Mais à cet instant ce n'était plus le cas, pas après mon introspection, parce qu'il touchait enfin un sujet sensible. Si j'étais en paix avec mes sentiments je ne voulais pas en revanche voir mon si sarcastique camarade les tourner en dérision.

Craignant l'avoir vexé par ma réaction j'esquissai un sourire contrit. Je vis immédiatement dans ses yeux que je m'étais fourvoyé, il n'était nullement offusqué. Bien au contraire ma réaction avait éveillé sa curiosité et il me fixait désormais avec un intérêt tout particulier. Mal à l'aise je décidai de l'emmener vers un tout autre sujet, celui-là même pour lequel il m'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Et cette affaire ? » m'enquis-je donc d'une voix un peu plus rauque que je n'aurais voulu.

Immédiatement je sus que j'avais touché la corde sensible. Concernant mes pensées ce n'était que partie remise et j'étais certain qu'il y reviendrait plus tard, mais pour l'instant il avait un tueur à arrêter, ce que je venais de lui rappeler.

« Watson, je suis un génie ! pérora-t-il de ce ton qui me faisait systématiquement lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, confirmai-je pour entrer dans son jeu, quoi que ne masquant pas mon ironie. Dois-je en conclure que vous êtes parvenu à déchiffrer les lettres ?

- Malheureusement l'eau ne pardonne pas, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête – mais son sourire toujours éclatant me laissait deviner quelque retournement de situation qu'il eut tôt fait de me confirmer. L'encre d'imprimerie en revanche est plus tenace, or comme il s'agissait de papier à lettre à entête…

- Magnifique ! » m'écriai-je.

Ainsi nous tenions là une piste. J'aimais ces moments où les éléments se mettaient en place, nous garantissant que nous parviendrons tôt ou tard à mettre un meurtrier derrière les barreaux, là où était sa place.

« Rupert Forster », annonça tranquillement Holmes sans se départir de son sourire.

Pour ma part je perdis immédiatement de ma superbe.

« Le Rupert Forster ? m'enquis-je précipitamment. Le fils de Lord Robert Forster ?

- D'après les armoiries du papier à lettres il semblerait. Or vous vous souvenez j'imagine du journal intime de notre victime. Elle y faisait référence à un prétendant, le nommant par ses initiales.

- R.F ! » nous écriâmes de concert.

Oui, la piste était intéressante c'était certain, mais l'identité du suspect me mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

« Holmes, dois-je vous rappeler que Lord Forster est l'un de nos plus éminents députés ?

- Et ?

- Eh bien accuser son fils ne sera pas sans conséquence.

- Un assassin ne mérite aucun traitement de faveur. »

Bien sûr j'étais de son avis, mais contrairement à lui je vivais dans le monde réel et connaissais les retombées du scandale que nous nous apprêtions à provoquer.

« Ecoutez Watson, nous n'avons pas le temps pour le politiquement correct, nous avons un assassin à attraper ! » lança-t-il en s'habillant.

Récupérant ma canne et mon manteau je m'élançai à sa suite tout en lui exhortant de prendre un instant pour faire prévenir la police afin qu'elle nous rejoigne au domicile du suspect. Autant que faire ce peut je nous évitais de procéder à des arrestations seuls tant cela avait plus d'une fois mal tourné. Je savais que Holmes n'acceptait que pour me faire plaisir, ne voyant pour sa part aucun problème à ce que nous fassions cavaliers seuls.

Arrivant chez Rupert Forster, nous apprîmes de la bouche de son épouse qu'il venait juste de sortir. Retournant dans la rue je me sentais désespéré, car nous ne savions pas à quoi il ressemblait, le poursuivre était donc inutile. Quant à l'attendre devant chez lui, cela ne me motivait guère, pas s'il risquait de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tandis que je m'apprêtais à en faire la remarque à voix haute, Holmes me tira par la manche. Surpris, je levai la tête et suivis son regard brillant. A une vingtaine de mètres, un jeune homme nous fixait, l'air dur. Nous ne pouvions en être sûrs évidement, mais lorsque mon compagnon fit un pas dans sa direction il partit en courant.

« C'est lui ! » s'écria le détective avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Avisant quelques bobbies qui nous rejoignaient justement, j'interpellai vivement Clarkie avant de suivre mon ami. Notre folle équipée longea la Tamise avant que Forster ne s'engage sur Blackfriars Bridge. A ma grande satisfaction il perdait du terrain et je fus passablement surpris de le voir ralentir davantage encore, semblant fouiller dans son manteau. Il en sortit ce qui, de là où j'étais, ressemblait à des lettres et les jeta sans hésiter dans le fleuve avant de reprendre sa course. Quelle barbe ! songeai-je, ennuyé. Si nous nous étions présentés chez lui à peine quelques minutes plus tôt il n'aurait pu se débarrasser de ce qui était sans aucun doute des preuves à son encontre. Mais j'eus bien vite un tout autre sujet d'inquiétude lorsque je vis Holmes s'arrêter et enlever son manteau. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait enjambé la rambarde du pont et sauta sans une once d'hésitation dans les eaux déchaînées. Il ne pouvait être aussi stupide ! Et pourtant si et je l'étais tout autant parce qu'il était inenvisageable que je le laisse affronter seul les flots hostiles. Du coin de l'œil je vis Clarkie et les autres policiers gagner encore davantage de terrain sur le fuyard et décidai de leur faire confiance. A mon tour il ne me fallut qu'un instant pour me débarrasser du superflu et sauter rejoindre mon ami.

J'eus le souffle coupé en touchant l'eau tant elle était froide. Pourtant bien vite je dus me reprendre et coordonner mes gestes afin de rester à la surface.

« Holmes ! Holmes ! »

Autour de moi tout était déchaîné, m'empêchant d'y voir quoi que ce soit et je désespérais de ne trouver mon ami. S'il avait coulé à pique et que je ne le revoyais jamais alors que je venais tout juste de prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour lui, je savais que je ne pourrais y survivre. Mais tandis que nager devenait de plus en plus difficile à cause de mes tremblements, je découvris enfin Holmes à quelque distance de moi, qui tentait de se rapprocher des feuilles qui flottaient à la surface, ballotées au gré du courant. Bougre d'imbécile ! songeai-je en me dirigeant vers lui. Il n'en avait donc pas fini avec ses absurdités.

« Holmes ! » criai-je à nouveau lorsque je fus certain d'être à portée de voix.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, incrédule, et je compris qu'il remarquait seulement que je l'avais suivi.

« Watson, sortez de là bon sang ! Vous allez vous noyer !

- Pas sans vous ! Je ne vous laisse pas ! »

Un bref instant il eut un sourire et je ne pus dire s'il éprouvait plutôt de la pitié ou de la satisfaction à l'égard de mon geste. Je n'en avais cure à la vérité, j'étais à ma place à ses côtés, quelque soit le danger.

Se détournant de ma personne, il constata en même temps que moi que les lettres s'étaient encore éloignées de nous.

« Laissez-les ! m'écriai-je tant bien que mal, me sentant épuisé tandis que le froid m'engourdissait peu à peu. C'est déjà trop tard. »

J'étais à deux doigts de l'insulter tant je voulais le faire réagir à temps pour nous donner une chance de nous en sortir. Mais il sembla finalement se reprendre, à mon plus grand soulagement. Nous nous aidâmes alors mutuellement pour regagner la berge, luttant pour ma part avec l'énergie du désespoir pour résister au courant qui me semblait se faire de plus en plus violent à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. J'avais beau avoir Holmes à mes côtés, savoir que nous ne serions pas séparés quelque soit l'issue de notre lutte, j'étais tout de même terrifié. Et c'était loin d'être la première fois que j'étais dans une situation si critique à cause de l'inconséquence du détective. C'était probablement cette colère que j'éprouvais qui me donnait cette ultime énergie.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin la terre ferme je m'allongeai sur le sable humide et meuble, toussant puis inspirant profondément pour retrouver une respiration normale. Je ne remarquai que je claquais des dents que lorsque je vis Holmes assis près de moi, l'air hagard, être secoué de tremblements violents. Mais plutôt que d'avoir pitié de lui, ma colère éclata enfin.

« Holmes, vous êtes un imbécile ! Risquer votre vie… et pourquoi ? Des feuilles qui étaient de toute façon perdues à l'instant où elles ont touché l'eau.

- Watson, vous ne comprenez…

- Oh si je comprends ! Encore et toujours votre fichu égo ! Vous avez désigné cet homme comme principal suspect, en ce cas vous ne pouviez laisser échapper la moindre preuve confirmant votre supériorité sur nous tous !

- C'est toujours ainsi que j'agis.

- Mais risquez votre vie… Une enquête vaut-elle vraiment la peine que vous vous tuiez ?

- Je m'en suis sorti.

- C'était absurde. D'autant que votre inconséquence aurait pu m'être fatale à moi aussi.

- A ma décharge, après avoir déduit de la vitesse du courant et de la température probable de l'eau que je m'en sortirais certainement, je n'ai pas songé un instant que vous sauteriez à ma suite », expliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Sans que je sache s'ils avaient finalement arrêté Forster, plusieurs policiers nous avaient rejoints sur le rivage mais mon coup de sang les avait convaincus d'attendre en retrait la fin de la tempête. Et à présent celle-ci avait une nouvelle raison d'être. Que Holmes risque sa vie de façon inconsidérée était une chose, j'y étais malheureusement bien trop habitué, mais à présent j'étais blessé qu'il doute de ma fidélité, n'ayant pas envisagé manifestement que je puisse le suivre, quelque soit le danger.

« Franchement mon vieux, dis-je d'un ton plus bas, vous ne vous doutiez pas que comme toujours je demeurerais derrière vous ? Comme si je pouvais envisager vous laisser prendre les risques seul. Au moins de cette façon si le pire devait arriver… je ne resterais pas sur la touche. »

Encore et toujours cette référence douloureuse aux trois ans d'enfer que j'avais vécu après Reichenbach. Sous mon impulsion nous en avions pourtant parlé à plusieurs reprises depuis son retour et plus d'une fois je m'étais confié sur mon désarroi de lui avoir survécu. Néanmoins la blessure n'avait jamais tout à fait guéri, et à le voir faire si peu cas de son sort et oublier ma loyauté il avait une nouvelle fois ravivé la douleur. Qui n'en était que plus intense parce que cette fois mes sentiments étaient de la partie.

Je fus satisfait de voir que mon regard blessé le touchait. Il esquissa un sourire doux qu'il n'avait que trop rarement, dans les moments où il savait avoir dépassé les bornes.

« Je ne vous aurais pas abandonné John, dit-il avec une conviction qui me fit hésiter.

- Je ne pouvais pas rendre le risque, expliquai-je d'une voix un peu trop rauque. Sherlock, j'ai essayé pendant trois ans alors je puis vous l'assurer, je ne suis pas fait pour vivre sans vous. »

A mesure que je prononçais ces mots, je réalisais qu'ils étaient un peu trop explicites. J'avais à peine conscience de mes sentiments pour lui et voilà que je me dévoilais pratiquement. D'autant qu'il savait généralement à la perfection ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Pourtant il ne fit pas la moindre remarque, ce dont je lui sus gré. Il était décidément temps que cette journée de folie s'achève où je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

Après quelques mots échangés avec Clarkie, Holmes et moi nous retrouvâmes à grelotter de froid dans un fiacre qui nous reconduisait chez nous. Durant tout le trajet je dus me faire violence pour ne pas aller me blottir dans les bras de mon ami pour profiter de sa chaleur. Nous réchauffer mutuellement aurait pu être envisageable, quoi que tout de même gênant, jusqu'à la veille, mais désormais il était exclu que je m'approche trop de lui, où je serais bien incapable de résister à mes pulsions.

De retour dans notre appartement, j'allais me rendre dans ma chambre afin de me sécher et me changer, mais Holmes m'interpela avant que je n'atteigne ma porte.

« Watson attendez ! Il faut que nous parlions.

- Encore ?

- Venez, nous serons mieux devant la cheminée. »

Pénétrant finalement dans le salon, j'en savourai la chaleur douce. Sentant ma tension grimper en flèche, j'allais me planter devant le foyer, appréciant autant de pouvoir me réchauffer que me soustraire au regard de mon ami. J'en avais beaucoup trop dit sur les bords de la Tamise, je sentais que j'allais en payer le prix. Pourtant lorsqu'il prit la parole je lui trouvai la voix étonnamment douce et j'eus la sensation que je risquais bien d'être surpris par le tour que prendrait la conversation.

« Vous tenez réellement à moi au point de vous mettre en danger pour m'aider ?

- Parce que vous en doutez encore ? interrogeai-je, sincèrement étonné.

- Eh bien… oui. »

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché de moi, si près que je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour profiter de sa présence. A chacune de ses inspirations je pouvais sentir son torse frôler mon dos. Une telle proximité allait totalement à l'encontre de mes bonnes résolutions pourtant je me sentais si serein de l'avoir tout à moi que je ne fis rien pour me dégager. Restant sagement immobile, ma respiration s'étant accélérée, je l'écoutais rependre la parole.

« Vous êtes pour le moins difficile à cerner mon bon Watson, ainsi je ne peux parier réellement sur votre attachement.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vous me réprimandez si souvent et passez parfois des jours sans m'adresser la parole.

- Chaque couple a ses dissensions, à plus forte raison quand l'un des deux partis concernés est une tête de mule suicidaire. »

Je rougis violemment en réalisant que je nous avais comparés à un couple mais ne me contredis pas pour autant.

« Merci de m'aider à vous comprendre », dit-il, sa bouche si près de mon oreille que je pus sentir son souffle chaud caresser ma peau.

Sans avoir le temps de me demander ce à quoi il faisait allusion en me disant cela, je fus troublé par la main qu'il posa sur ma taille.

« Vous êtes le premier à faire aussi grand cas de ma personne, continua-t-il. C'est flatteur. Et d'autant plus appréciable que vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai une quelconque estime. »

Lorsqu'il s'interrompit je sentis clairement ses lèvres frôler un instant ma mâchoire. Je m'abstins pourtant de tout commentaire, hésitant sur la démarche à adopter. Bon sang, mais à quel jeu absurde jouait-il ? A croire qu'il avait compris que je l'aimais et qu'il voulait me torturer pour me faire payer ce qu'il considérait comme une faute. N'y tenant plus, je me tournai vivement pour tomber sur son beau visage à seulement quelques petits centimètres du mien. Nulle moquerie sur ses traits, il semblait au contraire parfaitement… heureux et ses yeux brûlaient d'un éclat que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Cela me fit l'impression d'être un objet de désir. A moins que je ne sois tout bonnement en train de perdre la raison.

« John… »

Plus que le fait incongru d'entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche, c'est sa voix qui me surprit. Rauque, elle semblait empreinte elle aussi d'un désir trop longtemps retenu. Fou d'envie, je décidai finalement que j'étais parfaitement censé et n'inventai rien pour me justifier. Griser par l'atmosphère soudain lourde de non-dits, de luxure, je me jetai avidement sur les lèvres qui me tentaient depuis tellement longtemps.

J'avais toujours eu une âme romantique et aimais faire les choses dans le bon ordre en prenant mon temps, pourtant dans ce baiser je perdis toute retenue pour ne plus me laisser guider que par mes pulsions. Pour mon plus grand plaisir Holmes n'était pas en reste. Nous nous embrassâmes longtemps avec une fougue qui nous rendait presque bestiaux tandis que nos mains caressaient nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Chaque gémissement qui raisonnait m'était inconnu et je ne savais jamais s'il était de mon fait ou plutôt l'œuvre de mon compagnon. A la vérité cela n'avait guère d'importance, nous étions en phase c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Nous nous retrouvâmes je ne sais trop comment allongés sur la peau de tigre au milieu de la pièce, jambes emmêlées, corps soudés, sans cesser à aucun moment de nous embrasser. Me sentant désormais capable de tout tant j'étais grisé par notre échange, je dégrafai rapidement le pantalon de mon ami, plongeant une main avide dans le sous-vêtement, caressant sans la moindre hésitation le membre raide que j'y rencontrais. Compensant mon manque d'expérience dans ce domaine par une motivation sans borne, je mis de l'ardeur à la tâche, fier d'arracher des gémissements de satisfaction à cet homme habituellement si enclin à se dissimuler. Pourtant très vite il parvint à retrouver toute sa maîtrise et me rendre la pareille.

Lorsque sa main trouva mon propre sexe je me pris à frissonner violemment, ma respiration se faisant plus haletante. Ainsi nous y voilà, après l'attirance, puis la peur, ne restait plus que ce désir qui nous dévorait de l'intérieur. Alors pour répondre à ce besoin impérieux nous consumant tout entier, nous rivalisions de caresses brutales, de baisers avides, frottant nos deux corps affamés l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans cette étreinte, juste la nécessité animale d'y prendre du plaisir comme pour nous prouver que nous étions en vie. Nous n'étions plus qu'un amas de membres, nos gémissements se faisant plus rauques et nous perdions peu à peu toute raison, nous caressant plus fort encore. Ma main sur ce sexe humide et dur aurait dû me paraître déplacée, pourtant je n'avais jamais eu autant l'impression d'être à ma place. Tout autant que je l'étais entre ces doigts occupés à me faire tant de bien.

Holmes fut le premier à s'abandonner, arquant le dos, se crispant tout entier il eut un grognement en se répandant longuement dans ma poigne. J'appréciai la sensation tout autant que le voir ainsi se laisser aller mais bien vite mon propre désir reprit le dessus. Je me frottai plus fort contre lui, allant et venant dans sa main qui déjà se refaisait dominante après quelques instants de repos au moment de sa jouissance. Et je vins à mon tour dans un cri, éprouvant un plaisir comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Essoufflés, frissonnants, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, essuyant nos mains souillées sur nos vêtements froissés. Je levai la tête, contemplant son beau visage pour une fois serein et croisai enfin son regard, composé autant de malice que de désir. Sans en comprendre la raison, nous nous sourîmes affectueusement, nous détendant tout entier. Je me sentais comme libéré d'un poids et j'avais la conviction qu'il en était de même pour celui que je pouvais désormais considérer comme mon amant. Nous avions fait ce que nous devions et cela avait été bon au-delà de toute limite.

Parvenant enfin à nous calmer, Holmes me serra plus fort contre lui et me donna un baiser que cette fois je pus qualifier de tendre.

« Je vous en veux toujours pour votre inconséquence, dis-je ensuite d'un ton que j'aurais voulu plus dur.

- J'aurais donc pris les choses en main, littéralement, pour rien, se moqua-t-il gentiment. A vous entendre crier si fort je pensais pourtant vous avoir fait tout oublier.

- A d'autre ! Si vous tenez à moi ne me refaites jamais une telle frayeur. »

J'étais parvenu à me faire entendre cette fois, je le sus à ses yeux qui se voilaient. Sans un mot il m'embrassa à nouveau puis j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Au petit matin je me sentais tout à fait heureux à mon réveil. Tout me semblait parfait à présent que Holmes et moi… Je n'arrivais pas à structurer mes pensées à ce propos tant j'étais émoustillé par la simple pensée de ce qui c'était passé durant la soirée. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux à ses côtés, fait d'une multitude de premières fois que j'avais hâte de découvrir. Pour le premier réveil à deux en revanche ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui puisque j'étais seul dans mon lit, je n'en éprouvais pourtant pas la moindre frustration, m'étant couché seul la veille. Après le plaisir que nous nous étions mutuellement donnés, j'avais somnolé longtemps contre lui puis il avait demandé à notre logeuse de nous monter un plateau. Lui-même s'était contenté de picorer du bout des lèvres tandis que moi-même je dévorai, affamé par les récents évènements, mais tout du long il ne me lâcha pas de son regard si intense que je m'en sentis gêné après quelques minutes d'observation sans faille. Pourtant il avait soudainement l'air si heureux que je n'avais le courage de m'en offusquer. Epuisé, je pris ensuite un dernier verre avec lui puis décidai d'aller me coucher. Holmes choisit de rester travailler, ce qui ne m'étonna guère, mais le baiser dont il me gratifia avant que je ne lui fausse compagnie sut me combler totalement. C'est avec un sourire bienheureux que je m'endormis.

Ce matin je me sentais le cœur plus léger que jamais et je paressai encore un moment sous les couvertures, profitant comme il se devait de ma journée de repos. J'avais encore du mal à croire à ma chance ! Même si nous n'avions échangé aucune promesse, pas davantage que la moindre déclaration d'amour, mon ami m'avait prouvé par chacun de ses actes que mes sentiments à son égard étaient réciproques, cela suffisait à mon bonheur. Qu'importe si notre société nous obligeait désormais à nous faire discrets, considérant notre unions contre-nature, à nous deux nous saurions forcément y faire face.

Le cœur léger, je me levai finalement, m'habillai rapidement puis rejoignis notre pièce commune que j'eus la surprise de trouver déserte. Ainsi mon compagnon avait tout de même décidé de profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Qu'il ne m'ait pas rejoint pour se faire ne me choqua aucunement, après tout nous n'en étions qu'aux balbutiements de notre relation. Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil avec le journal du jour lorsque Mrs. Hudson, me saluant gaiement au passage, apporta le plateau du petit-déjeuner, dont le thé embaumait. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle Holmes daignerait se lever, après tout après une enquête il n'était jamais particulièrement pressé, je décidai de passer à table, mangeant de bon cœur.

Je terminai tout juste lorsque Lestrade arriva, l'air aussi nerveux qu'à son habitude. Il me salua rapidement et accepta le thé que je lui proposai. N'ignorant pas les raisons de sa visite, j'hésitai un instant à aller réveiller le détective, mais estimant qu'il avait besoin de sommeil je promis à l'inspecteur de tout lui répéter ensuite.

« Forster a avoué le meurtre ce matin », dit-il donc.

J'esquissai une grimace, guère étonné par ce résultat au vu des méthodes pour le moins sujet à polémique de la part de certains policiers. Je pouvais néanmoins me rassurer du fait qu'il n'était certainement pas innocent puisque Holmes lui-même l'avait désigné comme coupable.

« Les lettres qu'il a jetées dans la Tamise étaient bien celles de la victime.

- A-t-il expliqué les raisons de son geste ? m'enquis-je avec une curiosité que mon colocataire pour sa part n'exprimait que rarement.

- Apparemment elle s'accommodait parfaitement du rôle de maîtresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle attendait un enfant. L'épouse légitime de notre homme n'ayant elle-même jamais pu donner la vie, la demoiselle a estimé qu'elle pouvait s'en servir pour provoquer un divorce et se faire épouser dans la foulée. Voyant Forster bien peu intéressé par ce programme, elle a alors menacé d'informer sa femme de la situation. Ils ont eu à ce propos une terrible dispute qui a mal tournée.

- Non content d'avoir tué la femme qu'il aimait, il a donc également supprimé son enfant », notai-je d'une voix sourde.

Bien que je ne caressais plus depuis un moment déjà le projet de fonder une famille, à plus forte raison que j'étais désormais l'amant de mon meilleur ami, j'étais toujours choqué lorsqu'il arrivait malheur à une femme, ou pire un enfant innocent, dut-il être à naître. Holmes se moque parfois de ce qu'il qualifie de sensiblerie inutile, pour ma part je suis fier de cette empathie qui fait de moi un homme bien.

« Je suppose que cela ne l'excuse en rien, mais il regrette son geste, plaida Lestrade. A peine était-il en cellule qu'il a pleuré comme un bébé puis s'est mis à table dès son arrivée en salle d'interrogatoire. »

Qu'il exprime désormais des remords ne changeait pas grand-chose à la nature de son corps, estimai-je. Cela lui attirerait peut-être la clémence du juge malgré tout. A cette pensée, il me vint une question désagréable.

« Son père a-t-il posé des problème ?

- Evidemment. Le superintendant s'est déplacé lui-même au commissariat au beau milieu de la nuit après avoir été informé de la situation par Sir Forster.

- Et ?

- Votre serviteur a eu droit au savon du siècle pour avoir laissé le fiston en cellule.

- Vous n'avez fait que votre travail ! m'offusquai-je.

- Assassin ou pas, il mérite certains égards selon mes supérieurs. Je doute même qu'il aille ensuite en prison. L'on a exigé de mes hommes et moi la plus grande discrétion, la presse n'a pas été prévenue et le procès se tiendra à huit-clos. Je doute que nous ayons rendu justice à cette pauvre enfant.

- J'en ai bien peur », dis-je avec affliction.

Voilà exactement l'aspect de nos enquêtes que j'avais en horreur. Que certains, de part leur nom ou leur argent, soient au-dessus des lois, quelque soit le crime commis. Dans ces moments-là je me sentais douloureusement impuissant et regrettais, pour quelques heures au moins, ne pas me consacrer uniquement à l'exercice de la médecine, travail gratifiant s'il en est.

Nous méditâmes un instant ces propos, puis le policier termina sa boisson avant de prendre congé. Il avait à peine atteint le rez-de-chaussée que j'entendis du bruit provenant du couloir. Ravi de retrouver enfin Holmes, de pouvoir l'embrasser et le prendre dans mes bras comme j'en rêvais depuis mon réveil, je me sentais tout à fait excité tandis que je quittais le salon pour le retrouver. Pourtant je déchantai bien vite !

Si le détective était parfaitement séduisant alors qu'il quittait sa chambre, entre ses cheveux décoiffés, sa chemise savamment ouverte sur son torse et ses bretelles pendant sur ses hanches… je m'arrêtai surtout sur la femme qui le suivait. Prenant peu à peu toute la mesure de ce que j'avais sous les yeux tandis que mon cœur cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, je me sentais sombrer dans l'horreur la plus absolue, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à mettre en scène mon pire cauchemar et me le servir sur un plateau. Tout à ma douleur, je pus néanmoins voir le visage de mon… ami – avais-je encore seulement le droit de l'appeler ainsi ? – se figer en une expression de surprise qui me fit plus mal encore.

« Watson, vous n'êtes pas auprès de vos patients ?

- C'est dimanche Holmes, indiquai-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulu plus assurée.

- Oh, voilà qui est fâcheux !

- Oui, manifestement ! Qui est cette femme ? »

Cette fois mon ton était froid et je n'étais pas peu satisfait de cette réaction, tout pour ne pas lui montrer combien cette trahison m'avait blessé car malgré tout j'avais encore ma fierté.

« Une cliente. Mrs. Lyon.

- Et vous recevez vos clients dans votre chambre à présent ? Voilà qui est original.

- Watson… J'accompagne Mrs. Lyon en bas puis nous parlerons vous et moi.

- Oh non ! Non, surtout pas ! Je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien à dire, tout est on ne peut plus clair ! »

Et après l'avoir fusillé une dernière fois du regard, je battis en retraite aussi rapidement que ma jambe me le permit, dévalant l'escalier et ignorant Mrs. Hudson qui venait de sortir de son logis. Arrivant dans la rue, je respirai à plein poumons et pris en même temps toute la mesure de ma peine. Me refusant à risquer de revoir pour l'instant ce diable d'homme s'il avait en tête de me suivre, ce qui ne m'aurait guère étonné, je continuai mon chemin sans avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où me rendre, pas davantage que je savais quoi faire à présent que j'avais été trahi.

Je me mis donc en route au hasard, arpentant les trottoirs sans but aucun en dehors de celui de soulager mon cœur cruellement malmené. Bien sûr Holmes ne m'avait fait aucune promesse suite à notre étreinte de la veille, mais savoir qu'à peine en avait-il fini avec moi il avait recommencé avec cette femme à l'apparence si vulgaire me faisait froid dans le dos. Je me sentais trahi. Pire, salît ! Pourtant, malgré le malaise éprouvé je l'aimais encore terriblement, n'en rendant ses actes que plus blessants. Dans ces conditions le côtoyer dans cet appartement qui ne m'était jamais apparu aussi exiguë s'apparentait à une torture. Je ne voulais plus le voir et certainement pas entendre ses minables tentatives d'excuses. Je m'étais offert à lui et voilà que pour unique récompense j'étais le rival d'une femme quelconque, cela faisait mal outre l'inévitable trahison.

Profitant que la journée était plus agréable que la veille, je fini par m'installer sur un banc public dans Hyde Park, où je plongeai dans mes pensée tout en regardant autour de moi la foule aller et venir, savourant ce congé dominical. Bien que je me sente tout particulièrement las, je n'avais nulle intention de me laisser aller. Mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, soit. Il s'était joué de moi, soit. Alors je souffrirai en silence mais ne m'abaisserai certainement pas à ramper devant lui pour le supplier de quoi que ce soit. J'avais ma fierté ! Il répétait souvent que j'étais son seul ami, il pouvait désormais se targuer de m'avoir perdu, alors même que j'avais su me montrer patient plus qu'à mon tour. Mais même moi j'avais mes limites.

A la vérité cette situation, si elle m'apparaissait pour l'instant cruelle, n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Ainsi je n'avais d'autre choix que prendre des décisions, là où j'avais choisi l'inertie bien trop longtemps. Aimer un autre homme dans une société aussi rigide que la notre était une difficulté que je m'étais cru un temps capable de surmonter. Je comprenais maintenant combien j'avais eu tort. Puisque Holmes faisait fi de mes sentiments, une décision s'imposait. J'allais taire mon amour pour lui, le museler jusqu'à pouvoir le faire disparaître, ou au moins être capable de vivre avec, et faire plutôt ce que tout bon gentleman se devait de faire, me mettre en quête de la femme idéale et l'épouser. C'était exactement cela que j'avais rejeté des mois voir des années plus tôt, mais si cela ne m'apparaissait pas comme étant ce que je désirai réellement c'était la meilleure alternative. Mes réelles envies ne pouvant être assouvies, fonder une famille consensuelle et me persuader que j'y prenais du plaisir était tout ce qu'il me restait.

Sans me donner la peine de regarder l'heure qu'il était afin d'éviter de me culpabiliser inutilement, j'allai ensuite me réfugier dans un pub quelconque, choisi uniquement pour sa proximité, où je bus plus que de raison, ravi de constater qu'à chaque nouveau verre j'oubliais un peu plus mes problèmes, et perdis une somme conséquente aux cartes, détail pour lequel je n'avais pas les idées assez claires pour me préoccuper. Incapable de marcher droit ou tenir une conversation cohérente, j'échouai, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, dans un hôtel tout particulièrement sordide. Trop fatigué pour réaliser combien ma petite chambre était déprimante, je m'endormis à peine avais-je touché mon lit.

Le lendemain, payant les excès commis la veille, je passai la matinée entre les draps à la propreté douteuse, qui avaient dû être blancs dans une autre vie, à tenter de dormir pour calmer ma migraine. Je m'en voulais d'avoir sombré dans pareils travers éthyliques, que je n'étais manifestement plus assez jeune pour supporter. Cela avait été d'autant plus absurde qu'à présent, outre mon malaise évident, mes problèmes n'avaient pas tardé à se rappeler à moi. Je maudis Holmes de toutes mes forces et me promis à travers les brumes de mon indisposition que plus jamais je ne souffrirais pour lui.

Pour autant je découvris que m'en tenir à cette résolution n'était pas aussi aisé que prévu. Ainsi l'après-midi, lorsque j'eus le courage de retourner à Baker Street, je ne pus me résoudre à entrer au 221B. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'étage, je pus voir le détective, qui était occupé à jouer du violon. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette derrière un rideau, pourtant elle m'ému plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Après de longues minutes à le fixer, ce n'est que la crainte de me faire découvrir qui me poussa à m'éloigner. Je voulais rentrer dans ma chambre pour y récupérer quelques affaires afin de rendre mon exil plus agréable, mais pour cela je ne voulais croiser Holmes, pas tant que je n'étais encore parvenu à régler le problème de mes sentiments pour lui. J'allai donc me poster dans un endroit stratégique de la rue, là où je pouvais surveiller la porte de ce que je considérais encore malgré les circonstances comme mon logis, sans pour autant risquer de me faire repérer. Placé de cette façon, ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que le logicien ne quitte les lieux. Ce qu'il fit deux heures plus tard. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il fut trop loin, tentant du même coup de faire taire la vague d'émotions qui montait en moi. J'en prenais douloureusement conscience, quelque soit le mal qu'il m'avait fait je continuais à l'aimer plus que de raison. Voilà pourquoi je devais à tout prix m'éloigner de lui. Sans cela je risquais bien de lui pardonner et prendre le risque de m'exposer à une nouvelle déconvenue. Holmes était ainsi, il n'était pas fait pour la vie en société. Longtemps j'avais cru pouvoir être sa seule exception, mais il n'en était rien, je devais donc fuir pour me réserver.

Lorsque j'entrai finalement au rez-de-chaussée de notre maison, je tombai sur Mrs. Hudson, occupée à arranger un bouquet de fleurs dans l'entrée – détail qui avait le don d'énerver Holmes, pensai-je avec amusement. Immédiatement elle marcha vers moi, l'air préoccupé.

« Docteur Watson, qu'a-t-il à nouveau fait pour vous pousser à fuir ?

- Rien de bien différent que les autres fois, éludai-je gentiment, ne voulant en aucun cas la mêler à ma vie privée.

- Quel diable d'homme ! Néanmoins vous devez le détromper parce qu'il semble convaincu que cette fois vous ne lui pardonnerez pas. »

Et il avait très certainement raison, comme à son habitude. Pourtant je ne voulais pas discuter de ce point si prématurément.

« Nous verrons cela en temps voulu », dis-je plutôt.

A mon expression, elle comprit que je préférais en rester là et n'insista donc pas, se contentant plutôt de me saluer, avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Je lui fus reconnaissant pour cette attitude et montai rapidement à l'étage, où je remplis rapidement une petite valise de quelques effets essentiels. J'étais rôdé à ce genre d'exercice, puisque c'était loin d'être la première fois que je m'éloignais de Holmes suite à une dispute plus houleuse que les autres. Ironiquement c'était bien lui qui avait à sa disposition des chambres aux quatre coins de la ville, mais j'étais toujours celui qui fuyais, devant me résoudre à payer une chambre d'hôtel pour une nuit ou deux. Je ne pouvais pourtant guère lui en vouloir, après tout il n'était jamais dérangé par nos régulières prises de bec, pouvant tout aussi bien se montrer à nouveau avenant avec moi seulement quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais donc pris cette habitude de battre en retraite lorsque son attitude me lassait tout particulièrement, de cette façon il comprenait avoir commis un impair et se tenait ensuite à carreau pour quelques semaines. C'était pourtant la toute première fois que j'envisageai de ne pas revenir ici, même si je me refusais encore à trop y penser.

Le soir même, alors que je regagnais le même hôtel crasseux que la veille – j'aurais pu me trouver bien mieux mais je n'avais pas le courage de faire cette démarche, qui aurait rendu mon départ de Baker Street bien trop tangible – je remarquai que j'étais sous surveillance. Idem le lendemain quand je sortis pour aller assurer mes consultations. J'eus un sourire misérable en reconnaissant l'un de ces gamins des rues qui se voyaient bien souvent confier quelques missions par Holmes. Ainsi celui-ci était parvenu avec l'aide de ses petits espions à localiser mon point de chute. J'en éprouvais une certaine frustration, conscient que tant que je restais à Londres je ne pouvais lui échapper tout à fait, mais également de la fierté devant l'intérêt qu'il me portait. Je fis mine d'ignorer l'enfant, ne voulant apporter de l'eau au moulin du détective, et fis ce que j'avais à faire.

Deux jours passèrent de cette façon. Je consacrais mes journées à mes patients et mes soirées à m'adonner aux jeux d'argent, me restreignant tout de même sur la boisson après la douloureuse leçon infligée. Je ne restais dans ma chambre que pour y dormir, ce qui était aussi bien vu le manque de confort. Et cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, tant je me complaisais dans cette solitude malsaine. Mais tout fut bousculé par l'arrivée inopinée de Lestrade de bon matin. Je le fis entrer alors même que je me préparais à sortir et s'il fut surpris par le côté spartiate de mon lieu de repli, il eut la sagesse de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Si c'est pour une enquête, il vaudrait mieux vous adresser directement à Holmes, commençai-je après les politesses d'usage.

- Votre logeuse m'a effectivement informé quant à votre situation actuelle, tout comme elle m'a indiqué cette adresse. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être mis au courant le plus rapidement possible.

- Que se passe-t-il ? m'enquis-je, curieux malgré tout.

- Holmes a disparu.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois », notai-je avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Je vis mon ami pâlir et sentis du même coup mon ventre se contracter douloureusement. Qu'allais-je apprendre ? Dans quelle sordide situation ce diable d'homme s'était-il encore fourré ?

« Il y a autre chose ? demandai-je un peu trop précipitamment à mon goût.

- Mrs. Hudson m'a fait appeler après avoir trouvé du sang dans son salon.

- Une de ses expériences peut-être », tentai-je du bout des lèvres, davantage pour me rassurer moi-même que mon interlocuteur.

Il fallait que je fasse tout mon possible pour ne plus sentir la vague d'inquiétude qui me vrillait le ventre, faisant désagréablement cogner mon cœur dans ma poitrine et rendant ma respiration laborieuse.

« Vous n'avez pas vu les lieux, reprit Lestrade. Cela ressemblait… à une scène de crime tout particulièrement sordide. »

Je voulais garder mon calme mais avec de tels propos mon interlocuteur ne m'y aidait certainement pas. Mon dieu, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, si je ne pouvais pas le revoir… Je lui pardonnerais cette liaison avec cette femme dans la seconde si seulement cela pouvait me le ramener…

Bien sûr je ne dis rien de mes tourments à Lestrade, lui indiquant plutôt que j'allais moi-même me rendre à l'appartement et tenter quelque chose de mon côté. Il m'assura que ses meilleurs hommes étaient déjà sur l'affaire et qu'aucun, pas davantage que lui-même, n'aurait de repos tant que l'on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé. Je le remerciai et me mis donc en route. Au diable mes patients, conduite bien peu professionnelle mais en l'état je me sentais de toute façon incapable de mener à bien même le diagnostic le plus élémentaire, je me sentais bien trop mal. Je fis néanmoins prévenir l'un de mes collègues, habitué à me remplacer bien souvent, afin de m'éviter toute culpabilité. Je ne voulais penser qu'à Holmes en cet instant.

Déchargé ainsi de toute obligation professionnelle, je pris ensuite un fiacre jusqu'à Baker Street, ruminant tout du long en trouvant le trajet bien trop long, pour finalement regretter d'arriver déjà lorsque je fus accueilli par la mine terrifiée de Mrs. Hudson. J'aimais cette femme comme une mère et ne voulais toujours que le meilleur pour elle, aussi la rassurai-je, quoi que bien maladroitement, mais c'était une épreuve pour moi tant j'étais moi-même dans mes petits souliers. Je l'abandonnai finalement devant une bonne tasse de thé pour gravir, non sans appréhension, les escaliers menant à l'étage. Arrivant dans le salon, j'eus le plus grand mal à retenir un cri d'effroi. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Lestrade considérait la disparition de Holmes comme inquiétante. De même je ne fus plus aussi sûr de pouvoir espérer le retrouver vivant, pas en ayant perdu une telle quantité de sang. Il y en avait effectivement partout, maculant le tapis, les rideaux et tous les objets renversés à même le sol. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ici ! Et tout pouvait me laisser craindre le pire quant au sort de mon compagnon.

Un instant je songeai à me laisser aller, tomber à genoux en implorant le ciel tout en pleurant à chaude larmes dans une caricature du désespoir. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mon caractère et il y avait fort à parier que ce n'était pas davantage ce que Holmes aurait voulu. Je devais agir ! Le retrouver s'il y avait encore une chance, ce que je me devais de croire. Lestrade m'avait assuré que ses hommes étaient sur l'affaire, mais je me refusais à rester inactif. Il me fallait faire quelque chose, que je me sente utile, ou je risquais de dépérir.

Repensant aux enseignements de mon ami, je fis le tour de la pièce, observant tout avec attention mais ne parvins à rien déduire. J'étais un homme d'action et certainement pas dénué ni d'intelligence, ni de sens de la réflexion, mais j'étais loin d'avoir le talent de Holmes. Là où il aurait vu une multitude d'indices susceptibles de l'approcher de la clé du mystère, moi je ne voyais que des traces de sang et des signes de lutte. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir s'il y avait eu un ou plusieurs agresseurs. J'étais pathétique ! Et ne m'étais jamais senti moins à ma place en tant que compagnon de route du plus fin limier du pays. Seule une chose me frappa au milieu de ce chaos, et ce fut loin de me rassurer, il n'y avait aucun indice évident que Holmes, prenant conscience de sa mauvaise posture, aurait pu laisser à mon intention ou celle de la police. C'était si étonnant de sa part que je me pris à imaginer le pire quant à son état. Avait-il été pris par surprise qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de me laisser le moindre message ? Pourtant il s'était défendu, sans doute avec la rage du désespoir, à en juger par l'état de la pièce. Mon dieu que j'étais inquiet !

Pourtant une nouvelle fois je repoussai ce sentiment au profit de l'action, tellement salvatrice. Agir pour ne pas penser au pire. Réfléchissant rapidement sur la marche à suivre, je décidai de me mettre en quête d'un éventuel témoin. C'était un exercice auquel Holmes ne se prêtait jamais, préférant son analyse froide et détachée aux dires d'un témoin qui pouvait aisément se tromper ou mentir sciemment. Je lui faisais toujours confiance mais puisque aujourd'hui il n'était pas à mes côtés, je ne voyais guère le problème à agir selon ma propre volonté.

Mrs. Hudson n'avait rien entendu de particulier ni vu qui que ce soit, ce qu'elle se reprochait d'ailleurs, mais rien d'étonnant là-dedans, elle avait l'habitude de se coucher tôt et avait surtout un sommeil de plomb, détail ô combien salvateur pour quelqu'un partageant sa demeure avec Sherlock Holmes. Mon tour de la rue fut heureusement plus satisfaisant. Une amie de notre logeuse vivant au 228 avait une vue dégagée sur notre perron et en tant que commère en chef de notre quartier – Mrs. Hudson nous rapportait bien souvent des informations qu'elle tenait justement d'elle – la brave femme passait des heures chaque jour devant les fenêtres à observer les allers et venus dans la rue. Evidemment mon ami semblait avoir disparu durant la nuit, mais la providence était définitivement de mon côté. Mrs. Raine s'avérait souffrir d'insomnie, et connaissant mon statut de médecin elle ne se priva pas pour me parler de ses troubles en détails, jusqu'à ce que je ne l'interrompe quoi qu'avec tact malgré mon impatience. Je n'aurais pu être plus satisfait par ce qu'elle m'apprit alors.

Vers deux heures du matin, à son poste d'observation favori elle avait vu un fiacre s'arrêter devant le 221B et un homme sortir de chez nous. Elle jura qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Holmes, n'ayant reconnu ni sa stature ni sa démarche. En revanche elle avait vu l'inconnu transporter avec difficulté un grand sac qui aurait pu contenir une personne. Je l'interrogeai alors sur le conducteur du véhicule, puisque c'était lui désormais qu'il me fallait retrouver. Elle ne put m'aider à ce sujet, il faisait bien trop sombre pour qu'elle ait pu faire autre chose que l'entrapercevoir. Mais tandis que je m'apprêtais à la quitter, démoralisé, tout en envisageant d'interroger tout les conducteurs de fiacres s'il le fallait, mon interlocutrice se souvint d'un détail qui m'aurait presque fait pleurer de joie. L'un des deux chevaux étaient blanc tacheté de noir. Voilà qui était suffisamment rare pour être potentiellement exploitable. Je remerciai chaleureusement Mrs. Raine puis refusai poliment le thé qu'elle me proposait pour filer suivre cette nouvelle piste.

Mon périple me mena à la station de fiacre la plus proche où j'interrogeai les personnes présentes sur ce cheval pour le moins singulier et eus rapidement, comme je l'espérais, l'identité du conducteur concerné. Il devait prendre son service une heure plus tard, temps que je mis à profit pour aller me poser dans un taverne à proximité et boire un café bien noir, qui me fit un bien fou après la matinée éprouvante que je venais de passer. Néanmoins je me sentais trop nerveux pour ingurgiter quoi que ce soit de solide. Mon breuvage avalé en quelques instants, j'attendis ensuite en jouant nerveusement avec ma tasse.

A l'heure dite je retrouvai un homme usé autant par les années qu'un métier particulièrement difficile. Londres regorge de ces hommes qui travaillent comme des forças pour gagner une misère leur permettant de faire survivre leur famille dans des conditions à peine décentes, je me frotte à eux bien souvent et en éprouve toujours le même malaise teinté de cette culpabilité propre aux mieux lotis. Malgré tout, l'homme fut tout à fait jovial et désireux de m'aider. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette course puisque c'était lui qui avait été spécialement appelé. A cet égard il avait soigneusement regardé son client lorsque celui-ci l'avait rejoint, mais n'avais pu noter quoi que ce soit d'utile. Un gros nez, d'épais sourcils, un visage couperosé… Rien de bien notable en somme. Et si comme l'homme que j'interrogeai j'étais étonné qu'il ait été appelé en personne pour transporter ce voyageur inconnu depuis Baker Street, j'oubliai pourtant bien vite ce détail au profit d'un autre plus important. Mon interlocuteur en effet m'annonça l'adresse à laquelle il avait déposé ce client. Je tombai des nus en constatant que je ne connaissais que trop bien cette maison qu'il m'indiquait. Holmes effectivement y possédait une de ses chambres qu'il louait aux quatre coins de la ville. Dans celle-là même l'année précédente nous avions passé lui et moi une nuit de veille à attendre un suspect que nous avions attiré par un piège dans l'appartement de l'autre côté de la rue.

Je ne comprenais plus rien à cette histoire. Non seulement l'agresseur de mon ami n'avait pris aucune précaution pour couvrir ses traces si même moi j'étais parvenu à suivre sa piste, mais voilà qu'il s'était rendu dans l'une des caches de Holmes. Que signifiait tout cela ? S'était-il joué de nous, nous narguant de cette façon ? Et toujours cette peur quant à l'état de mon compagnon. C'est ainsi que lorsque j'arrivai au bâtiment concerné, c'est les jambes flageolantes que je gravis les deux étages, filant vers la chambre de Holmes sans passer voir le propriétaire des lieux puisque j'étais certain que c'était bien là que tout se jouerait.

M'arrêtant devant la porte close le temps de me donner une contenance, je caressai le métal froid de mon arme au fond de ma poche, trouvant du réconfort à ce contact. Et si par sa présence je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité, ce n'était définitivement pour mon propre salut que je m'inquiétais. De même, ce bref instant de recueillement n'était que pour me permettre de me préparer à ce que je risquais de découvrir. Dans ces conditions, mon arme m'apparaissait comme un bon compromis en cas de drame. J'avais testé la vie sans Holmes durant trois ans après la Suisse et c'était une expérience que je ne voulais plus vivre car je savais ne pas pouvoir y survivre une seconde fois, surtout sans espoir de rédemption comme la première fois

Me décidant enfin, je frappai deux coups secs au bâtant, plus sûr de moi que jamais. Quoi qu'il se joue dans cette pièce dans les minutes à venir j'étais fin prêt. Que je puisse sauver mon compagnon ou que je doive le venger je ferai ce qu'il y aurait à faire sans la moindre hésitation. Comme si j'étais attendu, l'on m'invita à entrer presque immédiatement.

Je m'étais attendu au pire, mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce qui m'attendait lorsque je pénétrai dans la petite pièce baignée par la lumière de cet après-midi particulièrement ensoleillé. Nonchalamment installé derrière l'unique table au beau milieu de la pièce, Holmes me souriait comme un bienheureux. Un bref instant je me crus revenu quelques années plus tôt au moment de son retour miraculeux d'entre les morts. Et cette fois encore, davantage que du soulagement ce fut la plus sourde des colères que j'éprouvais. Parce que nul doute que j'avais été trahi, le détective semblait en bien trop bon état pour avoir perdu seulement quelques heures plus tôt la quantité de sang que j'avais vu dans notre appartement. Il s'était donc joué de moi ! J'en étais tellement retourné que je tremblais, mon cœur cognant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Lui bien sûr ne semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation, comme en témoignait son air tout à fait satisfait tandis qu'il quittait sa chaise.

« Je vous attendais, dit-il nonchalamment. J'étais certain que vous auriez tôt fait de dénouer ce semblant de mystère. »

Tandis qu'il se plantait devant moi, je le dévisageai un instant, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot puis me jetai sur lui, martelant sa poitrine de coups toujours plus violents. Plus que tout le reste je pense, je voulais lui faire ravaler son air suffisant alors je frappais encore et encore. Il me fallait lui faire mal autant que trouver pour moi une forme de soulagement. Il me laissa agir quelques instants, ne faisant pas le moindre geste pour esquiver mes coups, comme s'il avait compris que je devais évacuer ma rage, puis, quand il se lassa finalement, il saisit mes poignets, m'immobilisant fermement quoi sans douleur.

« Watson, calmez-vous mon vieux.

- Que je me calme ? m'écriai-je. Que je me calme ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ? Alors que je vous ai cru blessé… ou pire encore…

- John, laissez-moi vous expliquer… »

Je secouai la tête en me débattant, voulant à tout prix me sortir de sa poigne, mais il tenait bon le bougre.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! aboyai-je. Vous êtes un ignoble salopard ! Me faire ça une nouvelle fois, comme si je n'avais pas assez souffert pendant trois ans ! Quand donc arrêtez-vous de me manipuler, de me prendre pour un idiot ? Vous êtes le pire des hommes, maroufle ! Saligaud !

- Watson ! Calmez-vous ! » répéta-t-il.

Me sentant toujours aussi remonté et n'ayant aucune intention de faire ce qu'il me disait, je levai les yeux vers lui et ce que je vis alors fit instantanément retomber ma haine. Le regard qu'il fixait sur moi était désespéré, blessé, c'était si inhabituel chez lui que je compris instantanément que quelque chose dans tout cela m'avait échappé. Comprenant ce que j'avais en tête il relâcha la pression sur mes poignets et eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Dites-moi tout. », dis-je finalement.

Un petit sourire quoi que triste illumina un bref instant son visage. Il m'invita à aller m'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait à mon arrivée tandis que lui-même restait déambuler dans la pièce.

« Tout d'abord veuillez me pardonner cette mise en scène d'un goût douteux. Je vous sais têtu et avais compris que volontairement vous ne reviendrez pas vers moi, or c'était nécessaire. Alors si vous me pensiez en danger…

- Mais ce sang…

- J'ai simplement fait un petit tour aux abattoirs, il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que du sang de cochon. Tout le reste était simple, il fallait des indices évidents à suivre afin que vos investigations soient les plus courtes et rapides possibles. J'ai donc fait appel au seul cocher du coin circulant avec un cheval Appaloosa et suis sorti de la maison au moment exact où notre curieuse voisine était devant sa fenêtre. »

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire à présent que ceci trouvait une explication. J'avais songé à un criminel bien peu doué pour laisser autant d'indices derrière lui, je comprenais à présent. Pour autant il restait le plus grave, la présence de cette horrible femme dans sa chambre, et cela, malgré les subterfuges de mon ami, je ne pouvais l'oublier.

« Venons-en à présent à la raison de tout ceci, reprit le détective. John, mon cher John, croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais pu faire venir une femme dans ma chambre seulement quelques instants après vous avoir eu dans mes bras ? Il m'arrive d'être un mufle j'en conviens, mais j'attendais cela depuis si longtemps qu'il est inconcevable qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Surtout une femme. »

Je sus à cet instant, sans même avoir plus d'éclaircissements, qu'il disait vrai. Je m'étais monté la tête pour rien, comme cela m'était arrivé plus d'une fois. Drôle de paire que nous faisions là, lui avec ses manipulations à outrance à mon égard, et moi capable de monter sur mes grands chevaux sans me poser plus de question.

« Je l'ai pourtant vu sortir de votre chambre, rappelai-je d'une toute petite voix, comme pour me disculper.

- Il s'agissait d'une cliente, plaida-t-il. Je l'ai d'ailleurs remise entre les mains de la justice tantôt. »

Conscient que c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, je retins ma respiration tandis qu'il continuait.

« Elle m'a consulté la semaine dernière sous le prétexte que quelqu'un faisait chanter son époux. Très vite je l'ai soupçonnée d'être la seule responsable de ceci. Elle a épousé un homme plus âgé qu'elle mais qui tardait à mourir, aussi a-t-elle choisi ce moyen douteux pour lui soutirer de l'argent. Et elle m'a mis sur l'affaire pour rassurer ledit mari. Elle se croyait si supérieur aux hommes qu'elle ne pensait pas que je ne me laisserais pas berner. Mais à l'inverse de beaucoup les charmes d'une femme fatale me laissent de marbre. »

J'eus un sourire crispé tandis qu'il s'interrompait un instant. Je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir et cela commençait à m'agacer.

« Ce fameux soir, continua-t-il, elle est arrivée à l'improviste après que vous ayez rejoint votre chambre. Pour endormir mes soupçons, car elle avait enfin compris que je n'étais pas aussi crédule que prévu, elle semblait s'être mise en tête de me séduire. Comme si j'étais ce genre d'hommes ! Pensant pouvoir la faire parler à l'aide de l'une de mes décoctions spéciales, j'ai joué le jeu jusqu'à l'emmener dans ma chambre, où je l'ai drogué avec du vin agrémenté par mes soins. Très vite elle a répondu à chacune de mes questions avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Et au matin elle a cru sans ciller au résumé totalement inventé que je lui ai fait de notre nuit. Je n'ai certes pas vos talents de conteur, mais vous auriez été fier de moi, conclut-il avec malice.

- Alors vous n'avez pas couché avec elle…, dis-je piteusement.

- Cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Tout au plus avons nous échangé quelques baisers, et rien d'agréable pour moi je puis vous l'affirmer. »

Bien sûr il aurait pu me mener en bateau comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent, pourtant à son expression atterrée j'avais la certitude qu'il disait la vérité. Et je me sentais terriblement penaud à avoir ainsi douté de lui.

« Oh Sherlock, encore une fois je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Vous avez raison de voir en moi un nigaud.

- Vous n'êtes certainement pas un nigaud. Vous avez douté de moi voilà tout. J'aurais pu m'en vexer mais ce n'est même pas le cas. L'erreur est humaine après tout, et vous êtes le plus humain d'entre nous. Si c'est une qualité bien souvent, cette fois cela nous a porté préjudice. Mais vous êtes là à présent alors c'est sans importance. »

Disant cela il s'était approché de moi, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'il me pardonne aussi facilement alors que seulement quelques minutes auparavant j'étais celui qui en voulait à l'autre me mit profondément mal à l'aise. Je l'avais mal jugé et pour cela je m'en voulais, mais il semblait que j'étais le seul.

« Oh John, pour l'amour de moi cessez donc de tergiverser ainsi ! grogna-t-il en s'appuyant au bord de la table. Ce genre de quiproquos est le lot de tous les couples je suppose. Restons-en là, voulez-vous ? Et concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce qui nous attend désormais que vous assumez enfin vos sentiments pour ma personne. »

J'eus un sursaut en entendant cela. Ainsi il savait ? Rien que de très normal après tout, il semblait toujours savoir ce que j'avais en tête avant que je ne le comprenne moi-même, mais c'était frustrant d'une certaine manière.

« Ne vous en offusquez pas, dit-il avec un petit rire, je sais si bien lire en vous, mais c'est flatteur après tout. »

J'étais loin d'être du même avis mais je choisis de ne pas en tenir compte, j'avais fait suffisamment de dégâts en me trompant si allégrement sur son compte. Il avait raison, autant ne plus se concentrer désormais que sur ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Fort de cette décision je me levai et l'attirai dans mes bras.

« Je ne douterai plus jamais de vous, lançai-je avec conviction.

- Je sais John. »

Me détachant de lui alors qu'un petit sourire flottait sur mes lèvres, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Rentrons chez nous, voulez-vous ? »

Je rosis de plaisir tout en prononçant ces mots. Chez nous. C'était une expression qui correspondait à la réalité, notre réalité, depuis bien des années, mais c'était comme si je comprenais enfin tout ce que cela signifiait. Holmes et moi étions… eh bien nous étions Holmes et moi justement… Les meilleurs amis, un couple et bien d'autres choses encore qui faisaient battre mon cœur un peu plus vite quand j'y songeais.

« John, attendez ! » s'écria-t-il alors que j'avais déjà la main sur la poignée.

Le temps que je me retourne vers lui il m'avait rejoint. Nous nous fixâmes un instant et j'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait ses mots, semblant hésiter, mais tandis que j'espérais secrètement une déclaration, il plaqua finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Si le baiser un bref instant fut doux, il gagna rapidement en intensité, comme si la violence était notre seule façon de communiquer dans un tel moment d'intimité, à l'image de notre première fois. Mais tandis que ses mains pressantes me débarrassaient de ma veste j'en comprenais la vraie raison. L'autre fois nous venions de risquer nos vies à peine quelques moments plus tôt, la soif de vivre qui nous animait alors, naturelle après une telle expérience, nous avait poussés l'un vers l'autre et avait dicté notre conduite. Cette fois encore, alors que les récents évènements avaient bien failli nous séparer, une nouvelle fois nous célébrions ce que nous avions presque perdu. Une première fois la vie, aujourd'hui notre amour. Et cette relation était à l'image de toute notre existence, imprévisible, intense… Dieu comme j'aimais cela ! Avec le temps comme je l'espérais, nous en viendrions à faire l'amour de façon plus conventionnelle, nous découvrir lentement, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait que l'urgence du désir qui nous prenait tout entier.

Mordillant ma lèvre, Holmes ouvrit ma chemise et pétrit ma peau de ses doigts gourmands. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement tandis que je me sentais durcir et frottais mon bassin plus fort contre lui pour qu'il sente combien il me faisait du bien. Comme s'il s'agissait de la confirmation qu'il attendait, il s'écarta de moi avec un sourire qui aurait pu passer pour machiavélique et tomba à genoux. Comprenant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait je frissonnai en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Holmes capable de ce genre de choses, normalement il aurait dû être celui qui recevait pareille faveur et non l'inverse. C'était comme si je ne le connaissais pas autant que prévu, ou alors que j'avais sous-estimé son attachement à mon égard. Il porta la bouche à mon entrejambe, titillant mon érection à travers le pantalon. Sans en comprendre la raison, alors même qu'il ne me touchait pas directement je trouvais cette caresse tout particulièrement érotique.

« Oh pour l'amour de… Sherlock… », soufflai-je avec difficulté.

Il continua son manège un bon moment tandis que j'étais affalé sans la moindre élégance contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Et lorsque je me sentis plonger inexorablement, il entreprit de dégrafer mon pantalon. Eh bien j'avais tort, constatai-je avec satisfaction, cela pouvait devenir encore meilleur !

Je hoquetai quand il me prit dans sa bouche, arquant le dos tandis que mes mains fourrageaient dans sa chevelure folle. C'était bon à un point que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Avoir un homme à genoux devant moi, mon sexe profondément enfoncé dans sa bouche, voilà un fantasme que je nourrissais depuis bien longtemps même si j'avais mis longtemps à seulement l'assumer. Que l'homme en question soit de surcroît Holmes était… la cerise sur le gâteau. Mon envie de lui dictait ma vie depuis si longtemps qu'il me semblait que je n'avais vécu jusqu'ici que dans l'attente de cet instant, comme si chaque seconde depuis que j'étais venu au monde n'avait été dédiée qu'à cette étreinte. Tout prenait enfin son sens, tout était désormais possible. J'étais pleinement moi désormais, j'étais à ma place, avec l'être qui importait le plus, le reste ne comptait pas. Qu'importe si ce que nous faisions était illégale, si la vie auprès de Holmes était un danger permanent, il était là pour moi et c'était bien tout ce qui importait.

Allant et venant autour de ma hampe, il titillait mes bourses du bout des doigts et il me semblait que j'allais mourir sur place, devenir poussière sous le poids du plaisir éprouvé. Moins imagé, je compris surtout que j'allais jouir. Et bien que j'aurais voulu que cela dure plus longtemps, je n'en éprouvais aucune frustration tant j'avais besoin de ce soulagement, mon corps tout entier le désirant. Mais mon amant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'écarta de moi, m'arrachant du même coup un grognement de frustration qui n'aurait pu être plus intense, et revint à ma hauteur, un air canaille sur le visage.

« Certainement pas comme cela John, dit-il, amusé, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec vous. »

L'instant d'après il me gratifiait du plus intense des baisers, auquel je répondis sans songer où se trouvait sa bouche seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

Tout à notre échange, sa main avait pris place sur mon membre et le caressait tranquillement. La tête se mit à me tourner et je réalisai qu'il était temps que je fasse quelque chose pour lui également. A mon tour j'ouvris son pantalon et plongeai la main dans son sous-vêtement, empoignant sans guère de douceur ce que j'y trouvais. Gémissant, le détective interrompit notre baiser en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« John… »

Je ne lui avais jamais entendu une telle voix, c'était comme s'il me suppliait et me donnait un ordre tout en même temps, alors que l'extase le rongeait aussi bien qu'il le faisait de moi.

Reprenant néanmoins une contenance aussi rapidement que ce à quoi il m'avait habitué dans d'autres domaines, il effleura mon cou de ses lèvres, jusqu'à remonter à mon oreille.

« Tournez-vous mon tout bon », souffla-t-il.

N'ayant plus guère de raison propre à ce stade, j'obtempérai dans la seconde, m'appuyant au mur tandis que mon homme se collait à moi, son érection frottant contre mes fesses. A ce contact je me sentis sur le point de défaillir mais deux bras assurés m'enserrèrent, me permettant de garder mon équilibre.

« Doucement mon vieux, s'amusa Holmes, son souffle caressant ma peau, nous n'en sommes qu'au début alors il va falloir prendre sur vous.

- Le lit…, marmonnai-je avec difficulté.

- Trop banal pour la première fois.

- La première fois a eu lieu à même le sol au beau milieu de notre salon, voilà qui n'était pas banal, crus-je bon de rappeler.

- Je parle d'une autre première fois. Celle où je vais vous faire mien. »

Je rougis en entendant cela. C'était un peu trop de détails pour moi, pourtant je n'étais pas étonné et m'étais bien douté que c'était cela qu'il avait en tête.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt moi qui…, tentai-je.

- Parce que je veux tout vous donner. Vous faire crier de plaisir. Afin que vous intégriez, et ce pour toujours, que jamais il n'y aura personne d'autre que vous. »

Je me tendis à l'évocation de ce détail, c'était encore bien trop récent dans mon esprit pour que je sois à l'aise avec ce que j'avais fait. J'avais douté de lui et il me semblait bien que jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner. Je m'apprêtais à en faire la remarque quand un doigt titilla l'entrée de mon intimité, me débarrassant du même coup de toute pensée cohérente.

« Nous allons nous contenter de salive pour commencer, dit-il d'un ton que j'allais désormais aimer de façon inconditionnelle. A vous de me dire si cela devient trop inconfortable, nous trouverons bien quelque chose qui fera l'affaire en cas de besoin. »

Touché par cette sollicitude qui confirmait ses propos précédents concernant mon plaisir, je me contentai de hocher la tête.

J'eus un petit cri alors que le doigt commençait à me pénétrer lentement. C'était une sensation nouvelle pas franchement agréable, un peu douloureuse même, mais j'avais confiance en Holmes. S'il m'imposait cela c'est qu'ensuite j'allais apprécier. Et tandis que les phalanges progressaient en moi, mon amant m'embrassait dans le cou, comme pour me donner autre chose sur quoi me concentrer. Et cela fonctionnait. Effectivement très vite j'oubliai l'inconfort pour me concentrer sur les sensations nouvelles et surtout tellement intenses qui naissaient en moi. Il continua à me préparer consciencieusement en prenant tout son temps, ralentissant comme par magie quand il me faisait trop mal, accélérant au contraire quand l'extase me gagnait. Il me fouillait avec ce qui me semblait être de l'adoration et je l'aimais pour cela. Tout à coup il toucha quelque chose en moi qui me fit crier plus fort alors que mes ongles griffaient le mur. Mon dieu, c'était… bon !

« La prostate », souffla mon amant avec satisfaction.

Je hochai la tête, étant parvenu moi-même à cette conclusion. Et dire que certains trouvaient l'amour entre hommes honteux, qu'ils s'y essayent donc ! Aucune femme n'avait jamais exploré mon anatomie de cette façon et je savais déjà que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.

« Recommencez ! » m'écriai-je, haletant.

Ce qu'il fit bien volontiers, provoquant à nouveau la même réaction chez moi. Mais alors que je sentais mon sexe se faire plus humide que jamais, Holmes se retira.

« Eh ! grognai-je, mécontent.

- Patience. A ce rythme vous allez venir bien trop tôt. »

Il avait raison comme toujours. Je voulais qu'il me prenne contre ce mur ! Il était hors de question que je ne me laisse aller à jouir avant de m'être offert de cette façon. Il allait explorer mon corps, le ravager du sien, et je savais déjà que j'allais adorer cela.

Ses mains caressèrent un instant mon ventre puis mon érection qui n'aurait pu être plus vigoureuse tandis qu'il embrassait ma nuque, mes épaules, mordillant parfois ma peau brûlante.

« Sherlock… Sherlock… je suis tout à vous, murmurai-je. Faites de moi tout ce que vous voulez, mais faites-le vite.

- Ainsi vous ne regrettez pas le lit, me taquina-t-il en glissant un genou entre mes cuisses.

- Qu'importe le lieu… »

C'était aussi bien ainsi. Faire l'amour dans un lit était bien trop conventionnel pour nous qui n'étions pas comme le commun des mortels. A ses côtés la vie était un feu d'artifice permanent, ce dont je n'avais nulle intention de me lasser.

« Quoi qu'il se passe désormais ne vous retenez pas mon John. Criez votre plaisir, jurez, qu'importe ! Rien ne me fera davantage plaisir que vous combler.

- Alors prenez-moi Sherlock. Prenez-moi vite ! »

Enfin, caressant toujours ma virilité d'une main, l'autre accrochée à ma hanche, je le sentis venir en moi, investissant mon intimité avec lenteur contrairement à ce que je lui avais demandé dans son souci de ne pas me blesser. Il n'avait pas oublié bien sûr que j'étais inexpérimenté dans ce domaine et qu'il me fallait m'habituer à lui. Ce que je fis sans mal malgré une brève douleur, comme si mon corps n'avait été fait que pour accueillir le sien. Quand je le sentis tout entier en moi j'expirai profondément et réalisai que pour la toute première fois je me sentais pleinement complet. Me tenant toujours au mur d'un bras, je portai mon autre main derrière moi, la posant sur ses fesses, que je pinçai en signe d'encouragement.

« Oh John », grogna-t-il à mon oreille.

L'instant d'après, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet assentiment de ma part, il était en mouvement, allant et venant d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Son bassin claquait contre mon fondement à un rythme entêtant, son sexe épais percutait ma prostate à intervalles réguliers et sa main courait sur mon propre membre, son pouce titillant mon extrémité, recueillant la preuve de mon excitation…

Tout cela me provoquait mille sensations et comme promis je ne retenais rien, criant, grognant, à mesure que je me perdais dans les limbes du plaisir. Sa propre voix, rendue rauque, raisonnait, formulant des encouragements, prononçant des mots qui m'auraient fait rougir en d'autres temps, sa chaleur m'enveloppait, son odeur virile, masculine, m'ensorcelait. Je sombrais peu à peu…

Avec un cri plus appuyé je ravageai le mur de mes ongles tout en me rependant longuement sur la tapisserie passée. Jamais orgasme ne m'avait secoué ainsi et je n'étais même pas remis de mes émotions que je sentis la semence de mon amant m'emplir en quelques jets. Tout à mon plaisir je perdis l'équilibre une nouvelle fois, mais nulle étreinte pour me soutenir cette fois, Holmes n'étant plus guère vaillant que moi, et nous nous effondrâmes sur le sol, jambes emmêlées, riant aux éclats. A bout de souffle je m'interrompis et me blottis contre cet homme à qui j'avais tout donné et qui avait fait de même en retour. M'imprégnant de son odeur, je caressais son flanc sous sa chemise, à ce stade certain d'une seule chose, je ne voulais plus jamais le voir s'éloigner de moi. Comment avais-je seulement pu douter de lui ? C'était pourtant évident, nous étions indissociables.

« Jurez-moi qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre, m'entendis-je implorer.

- Il n'y a jamais eu personne avant vous John. Juste quelques professionnels à l'occasion pour combler un besoin physique pressant en attendant vous voir assumer enfin. Mais là, dit-il en désignant son cœur, là il n'y a toujours eu que vous. »

J'eus un soupir avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, me délectant de ce qui était probablement la plus belle des déclarations d'amour.

« Moi aussi je vous aime Sherlock. »

Mon sourire trouva écho sur son visage serein alors qu'il nouait nos doigts. Il porta nos mains jointes à ses lèvres, baisant la mienne et je réalisai qu'en plus de mes doutes à son égard je ne pouvais oublier sa nouvelle manipulation. Me faisant craindre pour sa survie il m'avait attiré dans ses filets et je m'étais laisser faire. Un bref instant j'envisageai le lui reprocher, lui montrant ainsi que je n'étais pas dupe, mais après tout je n'avais eu que ce que je désirais ardemment. Qu'importe les méthodes employées. C'était Sherlock après tout, rien que de très nouveau en somme.

Mon corps épousant le sien dans une étreinte tendre, ne me restait plus qu'à savourer cette relation qui avait su évoluer telle que je l'avais toujours voulu.

**THE END.**


End file.
